Dream On
by NejiKikyoAnimeRose
Summary: WARNING: SONG-FIC. The untold side of the untold story of the misunderstood characters of Saint Beast.  Drabble on the Saint Beasts from POV of Shiva, Pandora, Cassandra, and Saki.  No romance, only angry angst. Rated T for angry angst.


_Thugs and bad men, punks and lifers, fucked up interns, pigs and snitches, _

_Rest your weary heads, all is well, _

_You won't be strip-searched, torn up tonight, You won't be cut up, bleeding tonight, You won't be strung out cold, shaking to your bones, wishing you were anywhere else but right here, _

_So dream on… (Dream on…)_

_Thieves and muggers, tricks and hustlers, cheats and traitors, scum and low-lives, _

_Rest your weary heads, all is well, _

_You won't be saddled, broken tonight, You won't be squealed on, ripped off tonight, You won't be back-stabbed, double-crossed, face down, teeth knocked out, lying in the gutter somewhere, _

_So dream on… So dream on…_

_Freaks and junkies, fakes and phonies, drunks and cowards, manic preachers, _

_Rest your weary heads, all is well, _

_You won't be pushed or messed with tonight, You won't be lied to, roughed up tonight, You won't be insane, paranoid, obsessed, aimlessly wandering through the dark night, _

_So dream on… So dream on…_

_You won't be insane, paranoid, obsessed, aimlessly wandering through the dark night, So dream on…_

* * *

><p>Shiva looked contemptuously at the Saint Beasts as they all walked gaily past him, laughing amongst themselves and each ensconced in the world of the Saints. Shiva scoffed. And they claimed to seek <em>equality<em> for all angels? Pathetic. Who did they think they were fooling! Shiva knew that in the eyes of the ever righteous Saints every single angel was only a means to an end. By turning each angel into the perfect being the stupid Saints believed they should all be, Luca and Gou and_ Shin_ would then achieve the utopia they sought and everyone would all get along perfectly. There would be no more fighting, no more power struggles, no more evil feelings, they could all share their feelings and live happily ever after. "That's never going to happen!" Shiva wanted to shout at them.

You can't just _make _something a reality because you hope and brood and wish long enough for it! Especially if you want to change everyone into stupid perfect _dolls _in the process! And they believed _he_ was a fool.

* * *

><p>Pandora watched as the Saints passed him and felt a wave of loathing rush through him at the sight of them. How perfect did they truly believe themselves to be, he wondered, to set themselves above all others as the eminent example of perfection, and the standard which all other angels should strive to meet? Did they not realize that to use living breathing beings to achieve an impossible ideal was disgusting? Every time Pandora endured Judas' sneers and barely concealed disdain for him, he wanted to grip him hard and make him listen: he could not simply pass judgment upon those angels he deemed imperfect if he wanted to have <em>equality<em> for all of them! He could not expect those who were flawed and imperfect to change simply because he deemed it necessary.

And how – God, _how_ – could he expect them to change into his image of perfection when he would not spare them a passing glance?

* * *

><p>Cassandra gazed coldly at the passing Saint Beasts, too busy enjoying each other's company to notice him standing there, much less notice the iciness he directed towards them. And if they did notice, he knew exactly what they would do. They would scorn. They would gaze back coldly at him and challenge him to confront them, challenge him with their eyes, their stance, their self-confidence. And he would not rise to meet the challenge and they would continue on their way, and they would judge him. What hypocrites they were, to believe they represented justice and everything good in Heaven and the Human World when in fact all they represented was an ignoble and insufferably romantic aristocracy. If they wanted to be of the people, they would need to learn that there were those who believed in a different kind of utopia than they and <em>accept it<em>.

It was not _equality_ to squash the ideas of those around you in favor of one which you believe to be better.

* * *

><p>Saki could barely keep his anger in check as he glared furiously at the Saint Beasts as they walked, talked, and laughed together like the smug bastards they were. What did they think they were achieving! It's easy to say that one believes in <em>equality<em> and _liberty_ when one does so from the highest pedestal of them all. It's easy to look down on everyone below you and reach down to pat them on the head when you lord over them. It's easy to say, "We used to be such good friends, why can things not be that way again?" when things have turned in your _favor_ and not in _theirs_. It's easy to say and never do. It's easy to reprimand and tell everyone else how _wrong _they truly are but never _show _them what it means to be _right_! And then, when they try to speak back, you tell them how childish it is of them, how petty their anger is, how disappointed in them you are for their actions, despite your own idiocy, despite not understanding that _you _would be _exactly _the same were you in their position!

_That_ was what the Saint Beasts were truly like. They were the nobles who watched from on high as the normal folk with problems and insecurities of their own ruined the idea of their perfect world and then hung their head in shame for those lowly beings they truly despised but were too noble to admit to hating.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... yeah, it sounds an awful lot like som e Saint Beast bashing going on here, doesn't it? Heh, well, I can explain that... Uuummmmm... Where to start... <strong>

**Well, I tried to make this as sympathetic to the "misunderstood" characters as I possibly could. So, I had to come up with a reaon that wasn't petty or stupid for these guys to really hate the Saint Beasts. And yes, Shiva is out of character cuz he's hatin' on the Saint Beasts without adding, "But Judas is AWESOME!" Oh, and Cassandra and Saki were damn hard to write! Bastards. **

**I'm ultimately happy with the result (I think) and I suggest you's gaiz listen to the song "Dream On" by Robyn, which was my inspiration for this, hence the title and the lyrics at the beginning (and the shout-out in my profile... ahem).**

**Oh, and I apologize for any grammatical errors in this and for anything that is perceived as generally crappy, I was high on cookies and watching a chick flic when I wrote it, so, I wasn't completely focused coughity-cough-cough. And I'm sorry for switching tenses multiple times, but when I read through it, I liked the end result, so, if someone is annoyed to the point of spontaneous combustion, I'll change it, but not otherwise. Nonetheless, I invite all manner of opinion and feedback and hope that someone out there enjoys this! Disclaimer, I do not own Saint Beast or the characters. No money be made by moi off of 'em... Damn. **

**Oh, and the formatting of the music lyrics sucks... I hate FFnet formatting. **


End file.
